WO 2007/145561 A1 describes a method of sterilizing containers. In this case the container is divided into two regions to be sterilized and these two regions are sterilized by electron beam apparatus in the two regions.
An electron gun, which is capable of being introduced into the interior of a container through the opening thereof, is known from WO 2007/095205 A2.
WO 97/07024 describes a method of sterilizing product containers. In this case an electron gun is provided in the form of tubes and the sterilization is carried out by an electron beam. DE 101 34 037 A1 describes an apparatus and a method of plasma sterilization. EP 1 120 121 A2 describes an apparatus for the sterilization of containers by means of ultraviolet light.
A technique for the internal sterilization of a container by means of electrons is known from DE 198 82 252 T1. In this case an electron radiation source is provided which directs the radiation into the interior of the container from the outside. However, in the case of the apparatus described here, which are guided into the interior of a container—for example through the opening—in order subsequently to sterilize the inner wall, various problems arise, particularly with respect to heating.
It may be desirable to make available an apparatus and a method which permit an efficient sterilization even at high levels of performance.